Mrs Judy Wilde
Long time ago, I used to think the biggest day in my life here in Bunnyburrow was the day I departed to Zootopia for my job. Receiving cheers from the villagers and bidding farewell to my family as well as my boyfriend Nick. However, it turned out to be the second biggest. The best was yet to come. Most of the mammals from the village and the big city were around a small garden near the shores of Bunnyburrow. Petals everywhere, a flower archway and the local priest waiting for there. Yes, it was the day I had been waited for so long. Violet was helping me in the dressing room currently, as I was eagerly waiting for the moment. She helped me get into a beautiful white wedding gown that showed my shoulders and had a floor-length skirt. Looking into a mirror, she told me how wonderful I looked in that. I put on the silk gloves and the heels too, and my sister put my ears on a ponytail with a golden hair band. While getting ready, I couldn´t help but think. It´s fascinating how fate had found me someone like Nick Wilde. Even after an unfortunate incident with a fox back in the day, one of their kind would also turn out to be the man I loved. But it was like it was meant to happen that way. Both Nick and I showed to be more than what others assumed our species to be. We didn´t let others force us to live according to the stereotypes of foxes and rabbits, but instead chose to be ourselves and help make the world a better place. In the ZPD, I managed to contribute to that myself too. Our friendship was not enough, though. Something in our hearts drew us closer to each other. For years we had been in love, and now Nick had proposed. I was happy to become his mate. Applying make-up on my face, I was almost ready. My parents walked in, almost teary-eyed and ready to give me away. They still cared about Nick and trusted him too, so there wasn´t any problem about that. Finally, I put the veil and the tiara on before I was ready. Stu escorted me outside towards the archway. Nick was there with the priest already, looking handsome and happy about the day in his tuxedo. It´s heartwarming to see a fox accepted and treated with respect in a place like this that used to be prejudiced against them for so long. My other friends were there too. From Bogo and Clawhauser to Gideon Grey and Mrs. Otterton, they were eagerly waiting for the right moment. Finally, the priest spoke. The old sheep asked us the important question, with both of us answering yes without hesitation. Then we made the wedding vows before placing the rings in our paws. I intend to honor and keep the vow with all my heart for my husband. Nothing in the world could make me break the vow, for I love him so much. My heart pounded furiously as he pronounced us husband and wife, with my favorite part starting. Nick and I kissed lovingly in front of everyone. Even without my makeup they could see I was blushing hard. The rest of the day went great with the usual wedding celebrations. Cake, pretty speeches and music. Nick and I even got to waltz there with our favorite love song playing on the background. Love Goes On And On was always a great pick every time we were on the dance floor. Soon, it was time Nick and I left on our wedding boat by the shore. Nick carried me there in his strong yet gentle arms. We waved at the crowd, where I could see my mother crying happily for me. I was a bit teary-eyed too myself as I threw the bouquet, which Gideon caught. I remembered when I left for the big city, I was worried that I wouldn´t see Nick again and he would forget me during my time there as a policewoman. Several nights I spent alone in the apartment, without my special someone. Words cannot describe how happy I was when he moved in. Our romance started again, stronger than ever. I didn´t think young love could be like that with someone like me. We both stood on the edge of the boat, looking at the sunset. The warm summer breeze touched my fur smoothly during the ride. Nick stood close to me, holding my hand. He said that I were the most beautiful bride he had ever seen in his life. I told him how happy he had made me during the years of our love and how he had earned my hand in marriage. Some saw me just as a bunny, some saw me as a great hero. But Nick was one of the few who really saw me for who I was, and I was the same way with him. It had helped us build the strong bond between us: just being ourselves. At the edge of the boat, I took off my heels so that I could dip my paws on the water a bit. I loved the refreshing feeling of that as Nick sat next to me. He let his paws rest on my bare shoulders as he just looked deep into my eyes. That handsome, loving gaze on his face during the night was a wonderful sight. I couldn´t wait to see where our honeymoon took place. Maybe Sahara Square or Tundratown, those two places had always interested me with their culture. Nick´s friends had arranged it, but were keeping it a surprise for us, which made it sound even more exciting. However, the journey on the boat was a long one and it was almost midnight. We needed some rest after an important day like this. We closed the curtain behind us as we entered the cozy cabin on the boat. He helped me take off my gown but I left my lingerie still on, because I wasn´t in the mood for natural state. I just wanted a peaceful and tender moment with my new husband. He undressed too right before capturing me in his embrace. With all of his might, he kissed me like the powerful lover that he was. I could feel how his heart of gold was beating during that. My paws were wrapped around his strong shoulders as our lips kept on tasting each other. And I thought our night at the naturist club was passionate. After cuddling for some time, we wished each other good night and fell asleep in the most loving embrace imaginable. I would never forget this day. There would certainly be happy times in my future life, even with all the hardships, but this would always stand out as the highlight. Even though I was still staying in my job after this, I couldn´t be more satisfied with my new upcoming married life. I would be as loyal and caring as a wife could ever be. Mrs Judy Wilde. I already love the sound of that. Category:Young Mammals In Love continuity Category:Wedding stories Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Romantic fics